User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Finchel and Gwent stuck at the mall during Christmas time
Another installment of my OTPs meeting. Merry Christmas to a shipper of any of these couples. It all started at the mall.......... Gwen: Hey there stranger. Aren't you a little young to be shopping for engagement rings? Finn: Uhh. (Looks at Gwen) ''I wasn't shopping per se I was thinking about returning. Gwen: Oh. Sorry. Finn: It's ok. Gwen: Let's get outta here. Finn: ''(As they leave) ''Uh what's your name? Gwen: Gwen. Finn: I'm Finn. What's with you? Gwen: Oh nothing. Just alot on my mind. You? Finn: Nothing. Gwen: What's her name? Finn: Rachel. I just wanna be with her again. But it's complicated. Gwen: That's so sweet. You sound like this guy I used to date. Finn: Used to? Gwen: Complicated. Finn: I hear ya. Gwen: Do you? Finn: ''(As they walk past a music store) ''Yeah. ''(Gwen sighs as she stops looking sadly inside and Finn appears worried) Finn: He a musician? Gwen: Whatever lets just go in I guess. Finn: If you can cheer up ok. Gwen: Hey, you were gonna return a goddamn engagement ring you don't even wanna return. Finn: (As they go in the store) ''HEY! Trent: Ok now I'm done with this track. ''(Trent takes off the headphones then bumps into someone) Rachel: Oh my god. I - I'm so sorry. Trent: No I'M sorry. I'm Trent. Rachel: Rachel. I see you 2 have an interest in music. Trent: Oh yeah. I sing and play guitar. Rachel: I don't play any instruments I usually sing. Trent: Hey wanna test something out? Rachel: Are you sure? Trent: Ohhh I'm sure. (Rachel laughs as Trent plugs in an amp and hands Rachel a mic then picks up a guitar) Finn: What is a Gothic Mind Explosion? Gwen: Um best band ever. Why do you give off a drummer appearance to me? Finn: Oh I am a drummer. Gwen: I drum too. Honest Finn: What the hell? Gwen: What? (Gwen and Finn turn to see Rachel and Trent singing "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum) Trent: Damn. Rachel: Wow. Gwen: Bravo. Brava as they say. Trent: Gwen? (Trent pulls Gwen into a hug) Rachel: Finn! (Rachel laughs as her and Finn hug) Finn: Funny running into you here. And singing. Trent: What brings you hear? Gwen: Nothing just we looked in and saw. Then heard you singing. BTW Trent, Finn. Finn, Trent. Trent: As long as we're doing intros Gwen meet Rachel. Rachel: Hi! Gwen: Hey. Trent: Hey. Finn: You must be the infamous ex? Trent: What? Gwen: And you must be the chick he was engaged to? Rachel: (As they leave the store) ''Well it's quite the story. Gwen: Here's another story. The mall's about to close. NOW. Rachel & Finn: WHAT?! Trent: No! NO NO! ''(Tries to open the exit door then kicks the door) ''Locked. Do they ever check their security cams? Gwen: No apparently. Rachel: Oh come on! Trent: Ok this blows eh? Finn: Now what do we do? Gwen: I don't even know. The mall is the LAST place I'd ever wanna be stuck at. Finn: Ditto. Trent: Sadly we're stuck here. Rachel: Oh ....... crap. Well we oughta know one another. How old are you? Gwen/Trent: 18. You? Finn/Rachel: 18. Gwen: My parents are divorced. I'm thinking about pursuing a career in art. Possibly travel Europe. Finn: I WAS thinking about going into the army then following Rachel at NYADA. Trent: New York Academy of Dramatic Arts? Sounds kinda top notch. I wanna pursue a music career but not yet. Not until I graduate from Toronto U. Rachel: Funny NYADA was mentioned. Also I am planning to be a big broadway star and get at least 4 Tonys. Gwen: Oh my god. After hearing what Finn told me why didn't you 2 reunite? Finn: And why don't you 2 reunite we just want best for you girls. Trent: Thank you. As much as I got over it, thank you Finn! Gwen: Whoa. Rachel: Girls have their reasons. Finn: I broke up with you the first 2 times. Second for kissing my best friend. Gwen: Least she didn't kiss your mortal enemy. Trent: Hey! That rarely even counted. And why are we bringing up pointless arguments that go from Dudes vs Girls to Rachel/Trent vs Gwen/Finn? Fuck the past. Gwen: Yeah. And whoever we were with. Rachel: So what WERE you doing here? Finn: I was gonna return the ring until I ran into Gwen. I was also kinda shopping. Rachel: So was I well I finished early once I met Trent. Finn: Trent the guitar dude? Trent: HEY Drummer boy! ''(They all laugh) Finn: Hey what's that door? Trent: Another locked. They're all locked. Rachel: Another door? (Opens the door as it appears to be an indoor winter wonderland) '' Gwen: What is it Rachel? Rachel: ''(As Gwen, Trent and Finn approach) ''Not this door. LOOK! SNOW! ''(They take their bags and run into the wonderland) Rachel: This is so unreal! Trent: Right?It's not even cold. Gwen: Think fast! (Gwen and Finn hit them with snowballs) Trent: You are so going to get it! (Gwen starts laughing as Trent chases as he throws a snowball at her then stumbles on her as they laugh) Finn: Het where's Rach? Rachel: Hey Finny bear! Finn: Where'd that - - (Rachel is on a tree and kicks a branch that has snow falls all over Finn but Rachel falls as Finn catches her) Rachel: What'd you get the person you shopped for? Finn: Oh. First. (Finn gives Rachel a tiny black box with a ring) Rachel: Exchange? OMG! This is even better than the first. I got you this. More likely......... (Rachel gives Finn a collage of them) Finn: I love it thanks Rach. (Finn and Rachel lean into kiss and Finn picks her up as they continue kissing) Trent: Merry Christmas. (Trent gives Gwen a locket with a dragon on the pendant) Gwen: Oh thanks. Trent: Open it. (Gwen opens it with an "I love you" message in it making her smile) Gwen: I love it. And you. Better than my gift. Trent: No way. Gwen: I just kinda figured? (Takes a guitar case outta her bag) ''New guitar surprise? I know it's crappy and cliche but.......... Trent: No no it's not. PS look up. ''(Gwen and Trent look at the mistletoe and kiss until Gwen gets hit with a snowball) Finn: Get a room. So you 2 back together. Gwen: You tell me . (Gwen hits them with snowballs) Finn: Questions answered! We are back! Trent: Us too but you oughta watch out! Rachel: It's on! (They laugh as they continue fooling around in the snow) Category:Blog posts